Love Deserved
by Ambrosios
Summary: After gaining two new Avengers, all of their lives are thrown into turmoil as an injured Loki is brought back to the tower. A new plot unfolds, secrets are revealed, and unorthodox bonds are formed. Loki/OMC Tony/OFC/Bruce
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Early on a Monday morning, a young woman sits in a window seat, watching the people bustling around the streets of San Francisco. She sips her hot chocolate leisurely and spares a glance to the inside of her wrist at the watch that is laced there. The woman stands and sighs. "Guess it's time for work," she grumbles as she moves way from the window and into her bedroom, tussling her long lavender hair.

After jumping into the shower, she peers at herself in the mirror, examining her odd features. She runs a hand through lavender hair that smoothly darkens into a deep violet at the bottom. Amber eyes meet their twin in the reflection. The woman sighs to herself, "Okay, Aria let's start another day." Aria slips into her work uniform, consisting of black cargo pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, and a black vest. On her way out the door, she snags a ball cap and throws on black converse. She steps out of the house and into the morning light to catch the closest street car to the ferry destined for the island of Alcatraz prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a conference room of SHEILD headquarters, located in the bowels of New York, Director Fury stands in front of one of his agents. "Agent Yakamura, I have brought you here for a very important mission. There is a new addition to the Avenger's Initiative," Fury intones as he turns to look at the agent. He flips through a thick file and pulls out a few papers. "The target's name is Aria Whiteraven. You are to collect her within the week. Use all means necessary; she is a stubborn one. Her location is San Francisco, California." Fury slides a photograph of the target across the table.

The agent in question casts a disdainful glance at the lavender-haired woman in the photo and sighs dramatically, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He snarks,"Really. You are making me fly across the country for some girl."

Fury glares at the agent and cocks his head to the side in a don't-fuck-with-me sort of way, "Agent, she not just some girl. She is our secret weapon should there be another invasion. The current team barely made out with their lives on top of destroying half a city."

Agent Aiden Yakamura stares blankly at Fury and whorls a slim finger in the air, saying in a deadpan voice, "Whoop-di-damn-do. Why do I have to get her? You have closer agents. I know you do."

Intensifying his glare, Fury plainly states, "Do you remember the YouTube incident last week?"

Aidan sheepishly grins and scurries away to pack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aidan leans against the side of the ferry as the boat makes its way to the island of Alcatraz. He sighs and adjusts his ponytail, smoothing his navy blue hair. He rolls up the sleeves of his crisp white button up shirt to his elbows as he watched the ferry approach the island. Standing on the dock is a tour guide/his target.

Aria watches as the ferry docks and surveys the group of passengers on the boat. She sees her regular historians that attend the tour weekly, tourists, families and children. She notices at the back of the group, a man of average height, lithe build, and lean muscle. She takes in the navy blue hair and green eyes. Making eye contact with the male, the first thought she has is, _Shit, I told SHIELD to beat it._

"Ok, folks welcome to Alcatraz. Today we will go through the prison and I will tell of the prisoners who were locked up here and the history of the island. The island was turned into a bird sanctuary, so I will pass out umbrellas so you don't get craped on by the birds." Aria starts to hand out umbrellas as the group move toward the prison.

Aidan waits to the side for an umbrella, when several moments pass and he realizes that he has not received an umbrella. As the group moves further into the island, Aidan tries to catch the attention of the Aria before he gets craped on. "Um…Um… I don't have umbrella thingy."

SPLAT!

Aidan twitches uncontrollably as he glances at the fresh spot of bird poop on his shoulder and growls, "I hate nature."

Aria turns to look at the man and smiles brightly, "Sorry hun, I didn't see there. This is the last umbrella left." She hands him a small, pink, lacey parasol.

He sighs, "At least I get to be fabulous!" Aria just chuckles at his misfortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria begins the trek home. As she walks she gets the feeling of being followed. The lavender haired young woman listens carefully and hears the shuffling of feet behind her. She stops walking and hears the footsteps stop. "You know, you aren't very discreet," she says as she turns to the man behind her. She cocks out a hip and rests her hand on it, "What can I do for you, Agent?"

"I don't have to be discreet..." He blinks in surprise as he trails off. "Wait, agent?" He laughs nervously. "I am not an age—" He cuts himself off with a frown when he realizes how pitiful his denial sounds. "Okay. How did you know?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, the way you stand and carry yourself is a dead giveaway. And your hair is a weird color. Fury only ever sends the weird ones." She steps closer to him and cocks her head to the side curiously. "Normally they have abilities. So, what is yours?"

"Excuse you! You're one to talk when it comes to funky hair color, sister!" The agent snapped, narrowing his eyes. "That is need-to-know information and you don't need to know," He sniffs indignantly.

"Hmmm…" The lavender headed woman circles the man, "I would guess empathy of some sort. Can you influence others, Aidan?" She asks this while standing behind him."

"You are a psychic!" He exclaims, pointing at the smug woman.

"Umm…no. Just a good pick pocket." She says while wiggling his SHEILD identification card in the air. She casually looked over the details on the card. "Only a class 3 Beta mutant? Kinda low, don't you think?"

Aidan sticks his hand out, silently demanding his ID back with an irritated look on his face. Aria grins evilly as she hands it back, "By the way, I'm Aria, but you already knew that."

Aidan slings his arm around her shoulder and begins to direct Aria down the street, "You're right. I did know that. Fury sent me here to collect you. So why don't you -," Aidan suddenly gets a weird, kind of strained look on his face. "What are you?" He whispers, disbelief and suspicion in his voice.

Aria cocks her head to the side in confusion, "What do mean?"

Aidan just stares at her at a loss of words. He begins to poke at random bits of Aria. "I can't influence you very well. I can usually influence people quite easily, but you…" He trails off with a look of concentration as he continues to poke Aria.

Aria bats at his hands to stop poking when he started to aim for more inappropriate areas, "Stop it, you weirdo. I trained with Professor Xavier."

At this point, night had fallen as the couple continue walking down a mostly abandoned street. When they round the corner, they run into a person. Aidan begins to apologize when he bumps into the person, but abruptly stops as his fingers lightly brush the bare wrist of the man he had bumped into. He backs up slightly and says casually, "Never mind. I don't really apologize to muggers."

"Give us all of you valuables," the lead mugger commands as two more step out of the shadows.

"We can't do that," Aria replies, "But we can give you something else."

"What?" the mugger asks

"A fist to the face!" Aria decks the mugger to the ground with enhanced strength. Aidan round house kicks one of the muggers behind them in the face and focuses on the last. He wraps his hands around the shoulders of his assailant and sends extreme sadness and devastating images into his mind, causing the mugger to burst into tears and sob uncontrollably, completely breaking the man's mind.

"Well, that's that, I guess," Aria say, "I have to go pack now."

Aidan stares at her strangely, "…OK"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria stands uninterestedly in front of Fury. She idly braids her hair as she waits for him to speak. Aidan stands next to her in a relatively relaxed stance waiting for the same thing.

Fury begins to explain why Aria was taken into SHIELD custody, "Miss Whiteraven, you have caught the attention of SHIELD and we feel you would be a good addition to the Avenger's Initiative. The Initiative is a pro-."

"Nicky, sweetie," Aria interrupts him, "I have already heard the schpeel when you sent Maria for me last year. The only reason I am here now is because of Aidan. I have a debt to him." She throws the braided hair over her shoulder, "Is there something new to add, One Eye?"

Fury glares at Aria, "So are you in or out?"

"In."

"Good. Now, why don't you demonstrate your ability?"

Aria whines, "Do I have to?"

Fury just stares at her.

"Fine," Aria begins to change her physique into a large form of a male. When the process ends, Fury looks at a mirror image of himself. "There. Happy?" The former female asks in a deeper voice.

Aidan stares at Aria, "So you are a shape shifter."

Aria begins to turn back into herself, "No. My abili-."

Fury returns the favor and interrupts Aria, "She has the ability to manipulate molecules. She could anything."

"To an extent, I am limited," Aria interjects "I am not a god. I can only manipulate my own body. So I can change shape to an extent, alter strength, speed and other things."

At this an unknown agents breaks in, "Director Fury, the car has arrived to take you to Stark Tower."

Fury looks at the agent, "Good." He turns to Aidan and Aria, "You two, come with me." Fury turns swiftly; his coat flaring out behind him, and marches out of the room.

Aria leans over to Aidan and whispers, "He just loves the cape flip, doesn't he?" Aidan chuckles in return as the two scurry after the director.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

This is a story done jointly with BadWolf1993. And we do plan to continue _The New Life_ but we got a little lost on the path of life. Any critics, reviews, flames and praise are welcome and will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After arriving at Stark tower, Fury leads the two mutants down a relatively boring hallway to a not-so-boring room. He heaves open a set of double doors and says, "Meet your new team."

Aidan claps his hands then turns to leave, "Well, my work here is done!"

Fury drops a heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He freezes and slowly turns around to face Fury. The director shakes his head and says, "Agent Yakamura, they are your team too."

Aidan at looks him dumbly, "…What?"

Fury repeats himself, "Agent, you are now a part of the Avengers."

The navy haired man pauses, blinking up at the taller man for a moment before his shoulders slump, "Fuuuuuck."

Aria sidles up to him, laughing at his misfortune, "You don't get to leave that easily, buddy." She then enters the room, dragging her new friend behind her.

"But I'm not a fighter!" Aidan whines, flailing to grab onto something to stop him from being dragged further. "Then you get to be a mediator," she replied cheerfully, swatting down his hands.

"I like to step back and let people handle their own thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why the hell are you with SHIELD?"

The navy blue haired man shrugs. "Meh. I was bored and the pay is good."

At this point the two have stopped right inside the door. They stop bickering long enough to take in their surroundings, observing all of the people inhabiting the room. In one of the far corners of the rather spartan room, there are two men playing an intense game of ping pong. Aidan identifies them as Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. The two snark and jab at each other as they try to beat the other with fast, complicated shots. Not too far away in a lounge chair sat Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanov, reading a book as she cleans her guns. Aria looks to the other side of the room to find the scientist and the billionaire with their heads bent close together and whispering.

All of a sudden, a miniature Iron Man robot shoots up from the table. It does an awkward, fishtailing spin as it aims toward the new comers. Aria grasps Aidan and yanks him closer to her. She shots out her hand and the robot explodes three feet away from them. Bruce takes off his glasses and begins to clean them, "That was unexpected." While Tony mourns over his destroyed toy, "Little Tony!" Aidan ducks behind his slightly shorter companion, peeking out cautiously to make sure there were not going to be any more exploding projectiles.

Aria chuckles, "Nothing happened, you big baby. I protected you."

Aidan wraps his arms around Aria's neck, "My hero!" He gives her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Aria flails dramatically, with her arms waving in the air and her feet kicking trying to get some sort of traction. "Get off me, you fiend!"

Aidan lets her go laughing. Aria darts and dives behind Bruce. She peeks out from behind him, "Keep your filthy hands off me."

Aidan pouts and stares at her with big eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me, mister. I invented those eyes."

Bruce interrupts, "Umm…excuse me. Who are you?"

Aria looks up at him from under his arm and then looks around at the rest of the room. The Avengers stand at the ready. Natasha, Clint and Steve are ready to attack when a threat makes itself known. Tony stares at the strange new pair. She suddenly hugs him around the waist. Bruce stiffens and looks down at Aria with a look of panicked confusions. She just smiles brightly and unafraid. "Well, my name is Aria. And you are Bruce Banner. I am a big fan of yours, particularly when you turn into a big, green rage monster."

"I know, right!" Tony agrees with a big grin.

Aria lets go of Bruce and bounces over to Tony. She wraps him up into a hug too. Tony shrugs then gladly hugs her back.

Aidan stares at her indignantly and crosses his arms, "What is this crap?"

Aria looks at him from over Tony's shoulder, "I think they're cute." Aidan gasps, "And I'm not!?"

Steve interrupts the hullaballoo before Aria can reply, "Pardon me, but umm…who are you?"

"I'm Aidan Yakamura and this is Aria Whiteraven," Aidan responds to the Captain, gesturing to his female companion.

Steve introduces himself and the rest of the team, "I am Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers. This is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov," He points to the pair of agents standing to his left, "You already seem to know Bruce and the las—"

Tony interrupts Steve, "And I'm Tony Stark."

Aidan gives him a thumbs up and whispers, "Good for you."

Aria smacks Aidan in the shoulder, "Don't be rude."

He rubs the abused spot and whines, "I'm not."

Tony interjects and catches the attention of all in the room, "Well, I guess we should show the noobs to their rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of shuffling boxes, ripping tape, and grumbled curses fill the air in different parts of Stark tower. On one floor of the Tower, about three floors from the top, a lavender haired woman is swearing up a storm. She has already won one battle with packing tape but the war continues. When she manages to get it off one hand it sticks to another part of her body. By the end of it she is covered in tape.

"God damned mother fucking tape. To hell with you. Get off!" she yells in annoyance. She begins to rip and scratch at it until she is mostly unstuck.

Dogging semi empty boxes and ones that looked like a monster tore through them. She stacks books on the many book cases that surround the room. Aria also places knick knacks around the room, including statues of different gods and goddesses, figures of her own heroes such as Batman and the Green Lantern, and the puzzle box from the Hellraiser movies. She chuckles as she sets at the end of a cherry wood book shelf to be a book end and remembers when she first saw the movie.

_She had been having one of her insomniac nights and was down in the common room of Professor Xavier's school watching crap television, consisting of infomercials and old soap operas. She had kind of spaced out, when she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. She turned to see a shadow of a man in the doorway._

"_What are you doin' up so late, kid?" asked a gruff voice._

"_Watching a brilliant show," Aria says sarcastically as she points to the TV advertising for some glasses shaped binoculars_

"_No need to be snarky," the man grumbles._

"_What do you want, Logan?" questions the fifteen your old girl as she turns her head back toward the television._

"_Just heard noise. Why are you up?" Logan repeats._

"_Could not sleep. I decided to watch TV and there is nothing on," the girl states._

_Logan walks over to a shelf containing several DVDs and begins to search through them. "Have you ever seen Hellraiser?" Seeing the lavender haired girl shake her head, he replies, "You'll enjoy it. It's a horror movie."_

_Logan plops down on the opposite end of the couch, props his feet up in the coffee table and settles in for the movie. Both become engrossed in the gore filled scenes, not realizing that this would become a steady ritual to continue on for years._

Bringing herself back to the present, Aria looks around the room and decides she has done enough for the day. She shuffles away to make herself a mug of hot chocolate and to curl up in her window seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Aidan's suite, he unpacks more efficiently and gracefully. Wielding a box cutter, he easily slices through the tape and is able to quickly unload the boxes. As he empties them, Aidan collapses and piles them in a corner of the room for later disposal. He carefully pulls from the various boxes things of fox nature, from figurines to plushies. He places them all around the room, on the couch, on the book shelves, even little fox salt shakers on the kitchen table. After finishing, Aidan stands in the middle of his apartment with his hands on his hips, smiling at his success. He turns to one last box that seems to have been packed very carefully. Aidan moves toward it and begins to unpack the final objects on the only shelf to devoid of anything fox related. He removes a simple crystal bottle of perfume for the box and inspects it for any damage from transport. He smells the amber liquid and smiles fondly as he revels in the familiar scent of his mother's perfume. He gently places it on the wooden shelf and turns back to the box. The photograph that he pulls out of the box next is of a young Japanese woman with smiling green eyes and a wide grin staring straight at the camera.

Aiden sighs softly and clutches the frame to his chest. The blue haired male sits down in a chair and looks down at the photo. "I miss you, Mom," he whispers softly. He runs a finger over the picture and sighs again. He can still remember the sound of her laughter and the warmth of her hugs, before the cancer took her. He still feels a pang in his heart as he remembers the funeral. His father, powerful businessman that he was, had taken one look at him and told him harshly to stop crying. He said emotions made you weak. After that, Aiden had been forced to practically raise himself. From the age of thirteen, he was alone.

Aiden snaps himself from his reverie and blinks back tears. "Come on Aiden," he murmured to himself. "Now's not the time." He quickly placed the photo on the shelf then continued unpacking his things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aidan and Aria exit the elevator onto a communal floor to have dinner with the team. They look around and it appears they are the last to arrive. Already sitting at the table, the team waits for their new additions. Tony had begun to get impatient and reaches to serve himself food, when Natasha hurls a knife across the table at his hand to deter him.

"You will wait for our new teammates." Natasha says flatly.

Tony gasps as he cradles his hand against his chest, "Jeez, no need to take off my hand."

Aria begins to crack up at the door, "If I had known with was going to be a violent affair, I would have my sword."

All of a sudden lightning flashes against the sky and thunder rumbles loudly around the tower. Aria jumps and grips onto the back of Aidan's shirt.

Aidan turns to her and pats her shoulder, "It's alright. It's just a storm."

"Don't patronize me!" Aria smacks his hand away and looks out the window, "That is not a normal storm."

At this moment JARVIS chimes, "Sir, the storm seems to be centralized around the tower."

A loud crash comes for the roof, "Sir, you may want to go to the roof to receive your visitors."

Tony gets a confuse look on his "Visitors?"

The Avengers head to the roof to find a large mass huddled against the ground. Lightning flashes brightly and the form of Thor is shown. He cradles a form, protectively wrapped in his crimson cape, in his arms. He looks up suddenly to the gathered team and the cape slides back to reveal an unconscious and battered Loki.

"Help me."


End file.
